


Skull and Cross Bones

by melodyrider



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also eventually, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillaging, Pirates, Smut, Tags May Change, Things will get better I promise, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, can you tell I don't know how pirate dialect works, eventually, everyone's kinda a dick for a while, looting, please let me know if I need to change or add anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider
Summary: If you were to be asked whether or not you liked your simple, isolated, peaceful life, you would say yes, you did. If you were to be asked whether you would ever like to leave your home and travel the greater world, you would say you weren't sure. If you were to be asked if you would like to stay in your home for the foreseeable future, however, you would say yes, you did.Unfortunately, the infamous captain Sans Font wasn't going to give you a choice in the matter.





	Skull and Cross Bones

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _I ' M H E R E ___  
> Ok so I've got absolutely no excuse for this taking as long as it did, but the first chapter of the rewrite is HERE BABY and serves as proof that I am indeed working on it, I'm just slow as balls. Also, a HUGE thank you to the amazing usabuns for beta-ing me on such short notice. Pls forgive me for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

In the 13 years you had lived in your humble seaside cottage, you'd never seen such a ship as the one that pulled in to the harbor of the rich city a mile down the coast on this day. With a smile playing on your lips, you moved around, gathering sheets of sea silk you'd woven and jewelry you'd threaded with pearls and shells. These were your craft; you fashioned various wares from what the ocean supplies you, and travel to the city to trade your creations. 

 

You thrived in your lifestyle, off of your contact with the ocean. It drew you towards it like a wave pulling from the shore, powerful and unrelenting. It was isolated, but it was yours. 

 

_ I must go down to the sea again, to the lonely sea and the sky _

 

However, you would be lying if you said you didn't wish to be even closer, sailing to explore even farther, beyond the reaches of where your legs could carry you. 

 

_ And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by _

_ And the wheel's kick, and the wind's song, _

_ And the sail, white sail, it is shaking _

_ And the gray mist on the sea's face, _

_ And the dawn, gray dawn, it is breaking _

 

Then again... You had a life here, with your cottage and your loom and your horse. And on that note... 

 

With a satchel and a large handbasket, both topped off with your wares, you trekked out to the field to the rear of your cottage where your stallion, Shipwreck, had already been tacked and was grazing. He'd been your faithful mount for as long as you'd lived where you were. He had just kind of... came to you, and had never left. A loud, crashing spirit, and a powerful force of nature to be reckoned with. 

 

After a fair amount of balancing your loads and wrestling your dress, you were able to set yourself on your saddle. By the time you were ready to leave, the sun was already dipped well past the horizon, leaving streaks of pink and violet in the sky. You began down the road to the city as darkness fell around you. 

 

_ Darkness settles on the roofs and walls _

 

As you neared the city, an unsettling knot formed in your gut. You heard Shipwreck huff and could feel his anxious, restless energy manifest the closer you got. Once you were within the city limits, nothing  _ in particular _ seemed to be wrong, but it was just...  _ off _ . A bit too still, a bit too quiet. Streetlamps had been lit, casting flickering shadows on the intricately carved wooden walls of the buildings. You followed the modest flow of people heading to the docks, where the trade market was located for the convenience of merchant ships. 

 

From your position a bit above everyone else, you could see a commotion up ahead near the market stalls. Your rose in your seat a bit, trying to get a better view. 

 

Suddenly, a stall erupted into flames. 

 

Shipwreck immediately began backpedaling, snorting with his ears pricked forward and eyes wide. People started screaming and scattering in all directions like cockroaches, shoving and scrambling without order. Shipwreck jittered in place, snapping teeth at anyone coming too close. You could see figures shrouded in shadow pouring in from beyond the market. 

 

Pirates. 

 

The crowd behind you by now was too thick to get through without trampling someone, and pirates were closing in in front of you. Shipwreck didn't appear as distraught over the situation as you were, tensing and springing forward directly toward the oncoming onslaught of pirates. The suddenness of the motion made you lose your grip on the reins and they slipped over his head--all you could do was throw yourself forward and huddle on his neck.

 

You heard shouts ahead of you as he thundered forward, plowing past pirates. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt halt, his head jerking sideways. You leveled your gaze with the dog monster pirate that had caught the reins, and your mind went blank. Shipwreck thrashed, far too close to the burning heat of a flaming market stall. You gripped the handbasket still dangling on your arm and stuck it into the fire, letting it catch before throwing it into the monster's face. He howled in pain, hands flying to his face. Shipwreck jerked away and dove past the stalls at the end of the market and down the beach. Then it dawned on you: he was taking refuge near the tide, hiding in the dark away from the city. 

 

_ But the sea, the sea _

_ In darkness calls _

 

You didn't make it to the tide, however, as Shipwreck tumbled forward to the ground, finally throwing you out of the saddle, over his head, and into the sand. You heard him squeal behind you, and wiped the sand away from your eyes to see him toppled in the sand with a row of straight objects protruding straight up from the sand behind him, but  that shouldn’t have been there. Even in the darkness of night you could have  _ sworn _ nothing had been there. However, before you could crawl towards your slipping and stumbling mount, you heard the sharp  _ shhhhhing _ of metal sliding against metal and felt the cool point of a blade press against the back of your neck.

 

You froze. 

 

"and here we have a little gull trying to fly away, do we?" You began trembling. You heard Shipwreck make a horrible guttural noise, and thrashing in the sand. "turn around, lass. try anything and it'll be your head." The weapon moved away from you neck, and you maneuvered yourself on shaking arms to face the pirate, meeting a gaze that sent a shudder down your spine. Steady white dots that hovered in pitch dark eye sockets brightened in time with his ominous grin widening. "ah, not so much a gull as a dove, aye?" 

 

You swallowed hard as the skeletal pirate looked off to the side, towards where the pirates' ship was, and he looked back at you with a new look in his eye. He reached toward you and you flinched, but he wouldn't be deterred as he grabbed your arm and dragged you up out of the sand before roughly turning you around and pulling your arms behind your back. 

 

"hold still now, lass," you felt his hot breath against your ear as a course material wrapped around your wrists tightly, binding them together. His voice dropped in pitch as he pushed you to walk forward with a firm grip on where your wrists crossed.  You were walking in the tide now towards the ship, and the waves that lulled away from and back towards the sea took any trace of your footprints away with them, destroying any evidence of you ever having been here. "you're going to be coming with me." 

 

_ The little waves, the little waves, with their soft white hands _

_ Efface the footprints in the sand _

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know so I can make this awesome for all of us!  
> For anyone who's interested, you can always reach me at my tumblr at melodyrider.tumblr.com


End file.
